EliShows
EliShows is an American-Canadian digital cable television network founded by EliNinja and owned by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on June 1st, 2010. The channel is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 12-30 and has a lineup which primarly consists of animated programming from the EliNinja Studio. As of February 2015, approximately 75.7 million American pay television households (92.8% of those with television) receive EliShows. It is also available in over 9.7 million Canadian households as of 2014. History In August 2009, It had became appearent to EliNinja that he made enough half-hour shows to run on a 24-hour channel of his own. Plans for the channel had been announced in December 2009 by the EliNinja Studio. The channel eventually launched on June 1st, 2010. In the channel's early days, the channel had been commercial-free, airing intersitial shorts in between it's usual programming. The channel later became ad-supported in March 2012 as an effort to expand it's availability. Since 2010, EliShows aired hours of archived animated programming from the EliNinja Studio's animation library. The channel also airs half-hour specials from the EliNinja Studio from time to time. In 2013, the channel had announced the arrival of upcoming original programming, something the channel has never done before. The channel's first original series was We The Peepul, which has been proved a success since it's 2013 debut. Other original series include Treeface and Mr. Pants, Kewl TV and some others. Nowadays, the channel's lineup primarly consists of modern EliNinja Studio programming and some original series as well. Half-hour EliNinja Studio specials are also aired weekdays at 7:00p ET and weekends at 4:30p ET. An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on September 1st, 2011 with Cablevision and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2015, the HD feed is available in 91.2 million homes in the US. International Availability The channel is currently available in the following countries: *United States/Canada - 2010 - English *United Kingdom/Ireland - 2011 - English *Southeast Asia - 2011 - English in some areas *France - 2012 - French audio *Japan - 2012 - Japanese audio *Korea - 2012 - Korean audio *Africa - 2013 - English *Netherlands - 2014 - Dutch audio *Spain - 2014 - Spanish audio *Germany - 2015 - German audio *Australia/New Zealand - 2015 - English *Phillipines - 2015 - Phillipino audio EliShows App An Android and IOS app for the channel was launched on September 31st, 2012. Users of the app can gain access to full episodes of shows on the channel such as Eli Shmow, Kewl TV, We The Peepul, and plenty of others. Users can also watch the channel in HD for free (without logging in) while chatting to eachother about the programming airing on the channel. Programming ''Main Article: EliShows Schedule '' This is a list of programs currently and formerly aired on EliShows. As of 2015, most of the channel's shows are either TV-G or TV-PG. Current Programming Original Programming EliNinja Studio Reruns * Art Class (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Space Friends (TV-G) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * The Nathan Show (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered May 1st, 2012) * The Best Guys (TV-G) (premiered June 9th, 2013) * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 6th, 2013) * Mysterious (TV-PG) (premiered October 20th, 2014) * Basket Buds (TV-PG) (premiered December 31st, 2014) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) * Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 20th, 2015) * The Fried Chicken Show (TV-PG) (premiered August 10th, 2015) * Turtle & Worm (TV-Y7) (premiered August 17th, 2015) * Work Dungeon (TV-G) (premiered August 17th, 2015) * SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered August 24th, 2015) Special Programming *Sleep is Infinite (TV-G) (2010) *Slap Jockeys (TV-PG) (2010) *Ping Pong (TV-G) (2010) *Love Sucks (TV-G) (2010) *Friendship (TV-G) (2010) *Punch (TV-PG) (2010) *Pinata (TV-PG) (2010) *Santa Isn't Real (TV-G) (2010) *Shut Up and Talk (TV-G) (2011) *A Day At Work (TV-G) (2011) *Headbutt (TV-PG) (2011) *Baseball (TV-G) (2012) *Walking The Dog (TV-G) (2012) *The Power In You (TV-G) (2012) *Reading Stuff (TV-G) (2013) *Under My Bed (TV-G) (2014) *Sodey Pops (TV-G) (2014) *Goth (TV-G) (2015) *Christmas Bros (TV-G) (2015) *Super Force Forever (TV-G) (2015) *Why Are You Crying? (TV-PG) (2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Bloodhype (September, 2015) * Farly and Melissa (October, 2015) * Hey Pizza (November 2015) Former Programming Original Programming * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG) (2013-2015) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Tawktime (TV-G) (2010-2012; 2014-2015) * Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (2010-2012) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-2015) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-2014) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-2013) * Haytruck (TV-PG) (2010-2014) * Plex (TV-PG) (2010-2012) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2011-2012; 2014-2015) * Somewhere (TV-PG) (2014-2015) * The Wizard Bros! (TV-PG) (2015) * JuneKorn (TV-PG) (2015) * Tennis for Two (TV-PG) (2015) Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone Category:EliNinja